


Gruntilda Winkybunion The Witch

by YoshizillaRhedosaurus



Category: Banjo-Kazooie Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoshizillaRhedosaurus/pseuds/YoshizillaRhedosaurus
Summary: Gruntilda does some reflection on her magically warty life.





	

Gruntilda Winkybunion. Gruntilda the witch. Gruntilda. Or even just plain ol' Grunty. Whatever it was you wanted to call the strongest of the Winkybunion witches, there was no doubt about it that she was all powerful, nasty, and willing to sacrifice her wickedly strong magic for technology if the situation needed. She ruled over Spiral Mountain for years, unchallenged... until she felt the need to feel pretty. Of which was the first of various undoings for the wicked witch.

At first, she thought of nothing of the bear and bird who lived close by her enormous lair full of traps and rhymes, but upon taking the younger sister of the bear, who was deemed 'prettier', that took the charge of the furry feathered duo to trek up the witch's lair and get her back. Of course, it turns out that the smart mouthed bird was the one who was willing to lead the charge, but no doubt that the brother bear wouldn't be getting himself into gear to get back one of his own.

It seemed flawless, Grunty thought she got the duo with all the rhymes she would drop on them. This did not stop them, so she instead prepared for a quiz regarding all the things they traversed through. This proved for not, as the bear and bird duo managed to beat the witch at her own game, which led to their first face to face encounter... and while Grunty put up a good fight, the bear and bird struck back harder. This led to what would be her downfall... for a year or so.

Then she came back, as a metal abomination inhabited by her vengeful spirit... and after being beaten by the bear and bird duo throughout time, she went back to her rotting old organic body... which was deteriorating until it turned into nothing but a pile of bones.

This was at the point where her other two sisters came to set her free, and it was from this point that she decided to take control of the entire landmass that Spiral Mountain was occupying, of which was appropriately named after her and her various sisters.

Alas, even with the harder traps, enemies, and ploys she had in store for the duo that thwarted her last time, her better schemes were ever so foiled. Which in turn led her to fighting the duo in the mechanical HAG 1, the very machine that broke through most of the Isle O' Hags... this proved to be the thing that reduced the witch of Spiral Mountain to nothing but a balding skull. And what an embarrassing end it was for her, as now she had nothing but her rage bottled up within literally her head.

Many years would pass as she had to bounce all her way back to her formal home in Spiral Mountain, where she encountered the fat and lazy versions of her most hated foes.

...what happened next was a series of vehicle based mishaps, and from then on, Grunty's fate was sealed in making games... and since then, no one has heard from the wicked witch. At least, not in the realm from whence she came...


End file.
